


Give Them Hell.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, mentions of canonical rape assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Clint had agreed to go back to piloting a Jaeger, but not with someone who looks so young.





	

Clint waits as Steve introduces her for a second, then another, and then another, long enough that her pleasant nice-to-meet-you expression starts shifting almost without notice to 'not-so-nice' and a 'can you say something, you jerk'.

"No, but seriously, Steve, cut the crap."

"I should be the one saying that," she says, looking straight at him. And good, yeah, sure, she has balls and whatever.

* * *

 

But she's tiny, barely reaching Steve's shoulder, glossy black hair kept on a braid, blue eyes and a lovely face that just _screams_ 'I dimple when I smile'. She can't be more than twenty, and that's if Clint is feeling generous. He bites back a 'didn't know you were taking recruits from High School now' because that'd be just way too hypocritical, even for him.

And this tiny probably-dimple-smile girl looks at him square in the eye. "Frankly, I should be the one saying that."

"You saw the results, Clint," Steve says, half waving a clip folder that, he's sure, has the results that, a fortnight ago, had Clint giving a grudging 'guess we can try'.

Yes, but the results failed to have a picture and Clint can't, _won't_ be responsible for her. He agreed to pilot a Jaeger again, yes, but Steve should know, better than anyone, that he still has nightmares when his world turns into darkness as he listens to Bobbi's monitor flatlining.

But before Steve can say another thing, the slip-of-a-woman walks forward, all up on his face.

"Dare ya, then." Her eyes are ice-cold even as she smirks at him - he was right, a dimple forms on her left cheek when she does that. He gets a faint whiff of flowers, either her shampoo or some lotion and Clint considers the incongruent ridicule of his life. "We go on the drift. If the Hawkeye doesn't dance ballet by the time we're done, I won't even ask for another chance."

Clint doesn't think anyone deserves the hell that is going through some of the uglier parts of his mind, but maybe taking a taste will save one life so he matches her smirk.

"Fine. Let's go."

( _He wasn't expecting her pain, see. He did that thing where he had considered the definition of her arms and shoulders and her firm stance and considered them only military strength._

_But Clint had gotten to know Kate and who she had been, once,, about a mom and a dad and a sister, best friends gone, only some still alive. She saw her laughing._

_He felt her being fifteen and scared and angry and powerless because she had felt like that, with that attack, because Kate knew that there were more than fifty meters tall monsters in the world, sometimes the monsters looked like everyday john does and that made them, some days, worse than any kaijuu_ )

The Drift always feels longer than it really is. But after a lifetime gone in seconds then there's some sort of 'click'. He moves his arms, can feel the way Kate does the same, a press of arms as the Hawkeye stretches its iron muscles and shifts.

Kate turns to look at him. She's not so much smirking now: she felt him, just like he felt him. But Clint still feels like he owes her, so he grins at her.

"Alright, girly-girl. Let's give 'em hell."


End file.
